into the dark
by lil'bee99
Summary: what if the dark lord had an heir? i know its overused,but i feel that im writing this story much more realistic,how it would go if he did.starts in year 4. follow celina riddle as she is caught between two sides,and her choice will be the fate of the war
1. Dangerous

Rain made a quiet, calming sound as it dropped from the rooftop of the ancient building.

It had been raining for hours now. Not that I disliked the rain, I found it comforting, almost like a lullaby to a child.

Quiet, the sound of nothing, that always loomed the empty halls of this sh*** hole.

I sat on my old bed; was times like these that I would unleash all of my pain.

I would ponder over my thoughts and let my mind wander.

I ignored the sounds of the other orphans running through the building; I ignored the drumming sound of rain on my window.

The place was almost never quiet, if it wasn't a baby crying, it was two little boys fighting over a crayon.

Although I've gotten used to it over the years. I never knew life any different. I've lived here since the day I was born.

Apparently, I was just dumped into the hands of the orphanage with nothing but a note with my name on it, and a small emerald ring.

It always fit my finger, I never out grew it. This, I was happy about.

I cherished the small stone.

It was something I could hold onto, something to connect me to….well I have to idea,actually.

It never left my slender finger.

A boy, Andrew, once took it, but that only ended with him somehow stuck to the ceiling by an invisible force.

Luckily, or unluckily, depending on how you look at it, he wasn't hurt.

Ever since then, I was an outcast.

I was different, and I never denied it. The other children would never come near me; something about me told them to keep a safe distance.

After a while, I was labeled the 'freak'.

Solely because I was different.

It didn't particularly bother me so much, being a loner.

I could be by myself, and dive into a world of knowledge and fantasying books.

Within these books I could travel places others cannot, go to the ends of the earth, and fill my head with new ideas and pieces of information.

Knowledge was power.

And power, was like my addiction.

After a while I began to control my powers, and find out I was a witch on my own.

At 11 years old, I discovered Diagon alley.

It all started with me running away from the orphanage, then the night bus found me, and well, the rest is for another time.

It was just about the happiest moment of my life.

I was told that both of my parents died in a car crash, but I wasn't completely convinced.

I did some research on my last name.

Unfortunately I didn't find much.

Only that my grandparents were murdered and my uncle was the one to blame.

My father was tom marvolo riddle, but I haven't been able to find his whereabouts.

I did,however peer into 's school record's once and found that the same tom marvolo riddle had grown up in this very same orphanage.

I consided him to be dead, or at least he should be for leaving me here.

It's disturbing and aggrovating, not knowing who you are.

What are my parents like?

Are they nice?

Do I look like my mom?

Is she dead?

These questions would continuously run through my head day after day.

They haunted me, followed me in my dreams and down the street.

I've been searching for myself my whole life, looking everywhere to retrieve what I'm like.

I've searched to the ends of the earth and back looking for that tad bit of information that I've been itching to know.

I'm aware that there's something about me, something I feel is vital to know.

It's like reading a book with half of the pages ripped out.

And as time went on, the tears that I had so carefully stitched up were opening back up one by one.

The people all around me were tugging at the ends and pulling them apart, slowly ripping the seams and digging deeper cuts.

I tried healing them, pulling myself back together, but the scars that were left behind were a nagging reminder of what I was destined to be.

Who I was expected to become.

I never deserved any of the cuts that people left on me. (These cuts were mentally, not physically of course.)

But I was helpless, so I stood there and let people rip me apart and plant seeds in my head.

Everyone seemed like they were out to get me, to manipulate me into their little toy soldier.

After all, I was Salazar slytherins heir, I was lady black, and I was the devils child.

Almost my whole life I searched for my family, or something to tell me a little more about myself.

I felt lost inside my own body, I tryed to climb to the surface, but the darkness, kept pulling me back in.

it dragged me back down and beneath the surface, were I was suffocated.

Gasping and choking for help and sanity.

I would scream out for help, but people would just turn their cheeks and point their fingers.

They would say "yup, It,shes just like_ them._"

They would pour salt in my wounds and watch me struggle trying to ease the pain, just so they can see me fall.

Instead of helping me, instead of showing me the right way, they would just probe me further.

Give me more reasons to be angry, more reasons to embrace the darkness within me.

Every time I finally got to my feet, I was shoved back down by the hateful stares, by the mocking.

I hated it, I wanted to scream.

But I couldn't, if I screamed, if I lost my cool, I would prove everyone right about me.

And I just couldn't let them have that satisfaction.

But I couldn't hold it in; I was like a time bomb ready to go off.

I had no one to talk to; no one to understand what it was like.

So either way, the results would be futile.

I had to be the most confused person on the planet.

My life was anything but simple.

From the people that I knew followed me were ever I go, to the pull between dark and light, and all the way down to being a child of an evil so dark, his name is feared by all.

"CCCCEEELLLINNAA." I winced at the high pitched octaves ringing in my ears.

I sighed and looked straight at jasmine.

She stood in my doorframe, her large figure taking up pretty much the whole thing.

I raised an eyebrow at her, waiting for her annoying voice to release equally as annoying words.

The tense silence between us was only filled by her repetitive popping sounds of the bubbles she blew.

"So what's the little gothic bitch doing today?" she said as she crossed her fat arms.

I was ready to jump at her, but I composed myself with my uncanny sense of collective control.

I wasn't gothic just because I was pale and had jet black hair.

"What the hell do you want jasmine, cause I don't have time for your trivial bullshit."

She cocked her head to the side and stepped in my room, almost acting as if it was a surprise that I would stand up to her.

Jasmine and I had been fighting since we were children.

We were friends at one time, but they were defiantly over with.

Personally I think she was jealous that I stayed beautiful and skinny while she became stubby and fat.

All the boys practically drooled when I walked by, but I ignored it and kept my head high, I didn't have time for boyfriend drama.

All the boys at the orphanage were either ugly or immature anyways.

Plus, something inside of me told me not to associate with them, as if someone I knew would displeased with me.

There was always a voice floating in the back of my head telling me that I was too good for them, and so I listened to it.

I felt a hard shove on my left shoulder.

My jet black eyes instantly shot into hers.

I came out of my thoughts and stood up to her, but I was a few inches taller.

I faintly noticed that her two friends were standing in back of her.

"Don't touch me." I practically hissed.

She took one look into my dark eyes and took a step back.

People had told me that my eyes were very unsettling, but I paid no attention to such nonsense comments.

Eyes are eyes right?

She collected herself and looked at me once more, I saw anger flash through her eyes, I knew that I fight was soon to erupt.

"I'll do whatever the hell I want." She said back in a very ghetto like accent, which I noticed, matched her skin tone.

I gracefully walked towards her, but being all too aware that I was holding a deadly like aura around me.

Her eyes never left mine as she began to back away, I knew she was trying to show confidence, but I could see right through the façade.

I had a certain effect on people, an effect that scares them right to the bone.

"Oh little gothic girls gonna do somethin'? whata gonna do, huh? Gonna try to fight me?" she said, egging me on.

I stopped right in front of her, wearing a calm expression on my face, although I knew the fire in my eyes was evident.

"No, im going to ask you to please leave my room or I will have to forcefully remove you." I said calmly.

She laughed in my face, and was about to say something, but I didn't give her the chance.

With a simple twitch of my finger, she and her two little goons went flying out the door and into the hallway with a loud crash.

I let a small, deadly smile play on my lips.

I had to admit that I was a bit sadistic; it was all to fun to cause her the utmost pain.

I walked to my doorframe and looked at a very shocked jasmine.

Her Grosse body made a large dent in the ancient walls.

"Have a nice day." I said, closing my door and locking it.

I had just given the orphanage another reason to label me as a freak.

But with the label, came the fear.

Which came respect.

I thrived on that feeling,the feeling of power and control of those beneath me.

No one dared to mess with me, expect the occasional jasmine, which was more dimwitted then a rock.

Between my black belt in karate, combined with gymnastics, dance, yoga, and magic, I was unstoppable.

I was dangerous.


	2. tea cups

3rd person:

Steam rose from ten cups of tea like smoke rising from a fire.

It sat placid, only a few stirs now and then causing calm ripples in the liquid.

No one knew how to start, so everyone sat in the tense silence, waiting for the one on their left to start.

It was a subject that went deeper than a trench.

So it stayed hanging in the air.

Tonks lightly touched the ends of her pink hair, changing the tips another color every so often.

If you were to look down apon this group of people, you would think that boredom was the cause of their silence.

But no, they were inticapating, waiting for the words to flow out of Dumbledore's wise mouth.

Dumbledore cleared his throat, making all the eager eyes land on him.

"Evening my friends." Everyone nodded and mumbled evening in response.

"Alastor, do you have information on for us this evening?"

moody placed his large hands on the table and answered.

"She got in another fight."

Dumbledore nodded,hoping that he was going somewhere with this,seeing as a meeting wouldn't be called over something so trivial.

"She used wandless magic." He finished, keeping his voice serious, skillfully hiding his surprise.

A couple gasps were heard throughout the room.

"Surely it was unintentional alastor." McGonagall said in disbelief.

"No, I have reason to believe that she did this completely willingly."

No one knew how to respond to such news, a witch or wizard without any schooling doing wandless magic is unheard of.

"So she has discovered her magical abilities on her own." Dumbledore said, although half to himself.

"What does this mean?" McGonagall said.

"She has to attend school now." Dumbledore said.

Separate conversations broke out between the order of the phoenix members.

"If I recall albus, the ministry doesn't approve her going to school." Snapes dry voice said, instantly stopping all the talking.

"Indeed that is true, but this was before we knew that she was aware of her magical ability, now there's no choice but to send her to school, it would be unwise to have her around muggles without her magic controlled."

Everyone nodded in response, but it was evident that many disliked the idea of the dark lord's daughter in the same school as harry.

"We cannot have her going to the same school as harry potter, it would be dangerous for him-"moody's outraged voice began.

"Alastor, she is completely harmless."Dumbledores' calm voice said, filling the small room.

"Completely harmless, by god she is the daughter of the devil she will surely-"he was cut off again by Dumbledore's bony finger pointed in the air.

"She will not do any harm to him, and will be under the guidance of the schools staff and myself. Hopefully we can lead her in the right direction."

"What year will she be in?" lupin asked.

"Fourth year I believe, same as harry."

Worry, instantly followed by a look of disapproval flitted across many of their faces.

"I will have to have the teachers catch her up on what she has missed."

Dumbledore mumbled to himself while popping a lemon drop into his mouth.

"What house do you think she'll be placed in?" McGonagall inquired.

Moody snorted in response.

"Why slytherin of course, isn't she the air of Salazar himself?" his rough voice said.

"Perhaps, you never can be so sure of those things, perhaps, Gryffindor." Dumbledore questioned.

"Harry potter and Celina riddle in the same house? Have fun with that Minerva.

" Snape said in his usual, sarcastic voice.

"That wouldn't be such a terrible thing, young harry and Celina have much more in common than meets the eye." Dumbledore inquired.

Everyone sat, and tried to think of similarities between these two children, but no one seemed to be able to think of any.

"Severus, would you please take to get her school supplies Thursday?" snapes facial expression never changed as he nodded in response.

"Minerva please make a Hogwarts letter for if you would be so kind."

She too, nodded.

If one looked close enough, you could see curiosity sparkle in his vibrant eyes.

He knew that this year would be a memorable one.


	3. accepted

Bitter smoke rose in the air, the murky color clouding the night skies.

Screams filled the area, distress taking over people's better judgment.

A once joyous evening had turned into a nightmare; lead by masked figures.

I watched as they stalked through the grounds, embursting everything in waves of fire.

I felt helpless, lying on the ground and watching the flames gracefully eat away people's tents.

Yet, I had to admit, the flames were beautiful.

The way the colors flickered together and destroyed everything at touch.

It reminded me somewhat of an Indian dance, as if the fire was enjoying the wrath that it was putting upon innocent people.

It was dancing; it was destroying out of sheer enjoyment.

Some part of me had taken an interest in the fire.

The way it moved, the way it grew with power and destroyed with strength.

It should urk me, knowing that a part of me liked the idea of destruction, and how I found this more interesting than terrible.

But no, I calmly accepted this odd quirk.

I sputtered out a hoarse cough as the smoke filled my lungs.

With each intake of breath, the pain worsened till it reached my chest.

It felt like a rubber band had been twisted around my lungs.

I tried pushing myself off of the ground, but was instantly stopped by a sharp pain stinging my whole body.

I grinded my teeth together and took in a shallow breath.

I looked up at the approaching figures through the mess of running people.

They looked like something out of a scary movie.

The light was too dim to see their faces, but it was evident that they were sporting long cloaked outfits.

One look at them would send anyone running for the hills, but not me.

That was another strange thing about my personality.

I'm not easily scared or really ever scared at all.

I found these figures fascinating. For what reason I do not know.

I had always been eager to know more.

But, I never forgot the saying 'curiosity killed the cat.'

I tried looking around, to catch my surroundings, or anyone's faces, but had no such luck.

It was as if a thick film was placed over my vision actually, come to think of it, everything was blurry.

Was I dying? I was in enough pain to be.

All of the nerves in my body felt like electric currents were coursing through them.

I had an urge to scream out, but with no such luck.

My voice seemed to be on mute.

The tall figures were nearing closer.

I took in another struggled breath and awaited my fate.

Hundreds of people sprinted past me without as much as a single glance.

This made me want to scream out even more.

How could they just leave my lying here?

Surely I would die if I didn't move.

Something wasn't right.

I couldn't think straight, I couldn't see straight, and my hearing was slowly fading.

So these were the last moments of my life?

Lying on wet dirt while my body was numbed with pain?

I barely noticed that they were chanting something, but I couldn't make out the words.

The closer they got, the darker my vision become.

I coughed a few more times, trying to get the film of smoke out of my lungs.

I felt myself begin to fade away into nothing.

My hearing followed my vision soon after.

I couldn't hear anything or feel anything.

I was at peace, my body felt like it was drifting on clouds.

The wind lightly caressing my skin.

It was the first time I had ever felt at ease.

There was always so much noise at the orphanage, and well, school, that goes without saying.

Just as I began to accept the feeling of being pulled into nothing, light pierced my eyes.

I shot up and rubbed them feverishly, trying to relive the stinging pain.

"Wakey, wakey."

A nasally voice said loud enough to damage my eardrums.

I opened my eyes.

thin, angular face looked me down as she tied my curtains back.

"Time to get up ."

I snarled at the bright sunshine lighting up my room.

I was going to protest, but my throat felt as if I just inhaled a hundred cigarettes.

So I settled for moaning and pulling the blankets over my head.

My body felt heavy, like it wasn't aware that I had woken yet.

I hated mornings with a burning passion, I was much more of a night person.

"Now get up, it's a beautiful day outside."

She ripped the blankets off of my body, leaving behind Goosebumps.

I shivered and cursed at her.

Couldn't she bother someone else?

"Will you go away? I'm trying to sleep." I said, or really mumbled while hugging my legs.

My anger was tenfold at her, she was lucky that I didn't throw her through a wall.

"You have five minutes to get down breakfast!" I mumbled a whatever, but uncertain if she heard it.

I waited till I heard the door click to start cursing in a very colorful vocabulary.

I shouldn't have stayed up last night reading charms, grade 3, and deceiving into darkness.

Which were two books that I so proudly bought after using my money from my job I got at subway.

Part of me wanted to throw myself back in bed, but I knew better than to do so.

So, reluctantly, I uncurled from my ball and pulled myself out of bed.

I strenched, extending my arms up in the air and yawning.

I forced to keep my eyes opened as I checked the time.

'8:30 am. Ugh.

There was tapping, or more like scratching at my window.

I turned to see an owl outside of it.

Perplexed, I opened up the window and let it in.

Who would be sending me wizard mail?

The brown owl dropped the envelope in my hands.

The front read:

'Ms. Celina D. Riddle,

St. Mungo's Orphanage,

London,last room on the left.

This only led to probing my confusion further. I flipped over the rather heavy envelope and layed eyes upon a strange seal. It consisted of a badger, snake, lion and eagle. I carefully opened it, even though I felt like tearing it open like a barbarian. It read:

HOGWARTS SCHOOL  
of WITCHCRAFT and WIZARDRY

Headmaster: Albus Dumbledore  
(Order of Merlin, First Class, Grand Sorc., Chf. Warlock,  
Supreme Mugwump, and International Confed. of Wizards)

Dear Ms. Riddle,

We are pleased to inform you that you have been accepted at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. Please find enclosed a list of all necessary books and equipment.  
Term begins on September 1. We await your owl by no later than July 31.

Yours sincerely,

Minerva McGonagall  
Deputy Headmistress

I read it over, and then read it again.

Was this a joke?

I remember hearing about Hogwarts somewhere, but I thought that you got accepted at eleven years old…….i"m fourteen…..weird.

It had to be a mistake, but there aren't any other Celina Riddles at the orphanage.

So, I got accepted to a wizardry school.

Excitement instantly filled me, followed by joy, then uncertainty.

But I would have to quit gymnastics, dance, karate, and track.

But I wouldn't have to be at the orphanage for ten whole months out of the year.

No more fat faced jasmine, no more nagging .

It was so tempting, I could master my magic. I

could get better, stronger.

Which means more power; I could reach my full potential.

I would learn everything I wanted to know!

Yes, I would go, I had to.

I knew I was meant for more than sitting in a desk all day listening to lectures about multicelluar organisms.

I practically ran over to my desk, afraid that the owl world leave and I my chance would be over.

I scribbled a confirmation on a paper and handed it to the owl.

It nibbled my finger and flew off.

I had thought about getting an owl, but decided against it, I wouldn't be able to keep it here, and I had no one to send mail to anyways, making it fruitless.

There was a loud pounding on my door.

"Mrs. Cole says if you don't come down-."

"I know I'm coming!"

I interrupted the unknown person.

Sighing I picked up the letter and quickly read the other papers.

The next read:

Dear Ms. Riddle,

As you may, or may not know, you have been accepted at an older age than the accustomed one. These reasons are confidential, but are not in any way your fault, nor anyone else's. With that being said, if you decide to attend, you will have to work hard to catch up to your grade level. Not only will you be buying fourth year supplies, but as well as some first year supplies as well. You will be lead to the train at kings cross station by a staff member on September 1st if you accept. Do not worry about the expensive of attended, for they have been covered. We hope you see you soon.

Sincerely,

Albus Dumbledore,

Headmaster of Hogwarts School of witchcraft and wizardry.

I set it aside and took out the third paper

HOGWARTS SCHOOL  
of WHICHCRAFT and WIZARDRY

Requirements

UNIFORM  
students will require:  
sets of plain work robes (black)  
plain pointed hat (black) for day wear  
pair of protective gloves (dragon hide or similar)  
winter cloak (black, with silver fastenings)  
Please note that all pupil's clothes should carry name tags.

COURSE BOOK/s

The Standard Book of Spells (Grade 4) by Miranda Goshawk

OTHER EQUIPMENT  
1 wand  
1 cauldron (pewter, standard size 2)  
1 set glass or crystal phials  
1 telescope  
1 set brass scales

I put down the letter, and figured that I would just have to read it later.

If I waited any longer, I was sure that would explode.

I stripped off my pajamas and put on a pair of jean short shorts and a dark green polo from American eagle.

I wasn't in the mood to wear something complex.

I ran a brush through my hair so quickly that my scalp began to ache.

I figured I would just let it stay down.

I let out one more yawn before I headed downstairs.

The faint smell of eggs, bacon, and ham filled my nostrils.

My mouth began to salivate at the thought of the delicious egg sandwiches.

Looked over at the table, ready to stack my plate full, but found that everything was practically gone.

"Sorry, but you missed in Celina."

A kid, about 12 years old said.

I glared at everyone before I grabbed a roll and started picking at it.

"?"

"Yes Celina."

She said with a sigh and looked up at me.

I could tell that she clearly wasn't interested in what I had to say.

"I got accepted into a school."

Now all 15 eyes were on me.

Most of the eyes were out of curiosity, but I didn't miss the envy that a couple had.

She sighed and adjusted the glasses on her long, thin nose.

"Yes, someone came by this morning from the school and informed me about it. I believe someone else went to that school from this orphanage."

"Who?"

"It was a while ago Celina; my mother had been the caretaker at the time, so I'm not sure."

"oh….well, can I go?"

she just stared at me, thinking. I took a bite of the cold roll with distaste.

It wasn't the best, but I was starving.

"Y-."

she couldn't finish the sentence because I ran off galloping down the hall screaming"woooo!" at the top of my lungs.

I knew that the whole orphanage probably thought I was insane, but I didn't care.

Besides, they were used to it, I was very random.

All I could think about was that I was getting out of here.

And I got get a wand, and I could use the wand, and I could do things with the wand, and I could learn new spells and I could do other, which like stuff.

Oh! I could try potions; I've always wanted to make a cauldron explode!

I ran into my room and did a very eccentric dance, jumped on my bed like a four year old, and fell off with a loud thud.

"shit." I cursed under my bed and rubbed my leg.

If I was going to a wizard school than I would need to go shopping for the supplies.

As soon as that thought crossed my mind, I went under my bed and grabbed my locked case filled with money.

I grabbed about 50 euros, figuring that should be enough.

Or I hoped it would because I hadn't got much money besides it.

" I'm going out to trinkets!"

I yelled while stuffing the money in my pocket and heading out the door.

"What?!"

I sighed and tried yelled as loud as possible, hoping it would reach to the other end of the orphanage.

"IM GOING OUT TO TRINKETS!!"

"Okay, but be back-."

I didn't have time to finish hearing what she said; I was already out the door.

Warm air hit me from all sides.

The sun was fully over head, blasting me with heat.

It had to be 85 degrees outside.

I walked down the street, watching the breezy winds slightly sway the trees.

Life was great.

I couldn't believe she would think that I would visit that ratty old store down the street from the orphanage.

With a small hand gesture, a large purple bus flew out of nowhere.

"Evening Stan."

"Were to miss. Riddle?" the scrawny teenager said, leading me in.

I saw him smile out of the corner of his eye.

This was very traditional for us, and my answer never changed.

"the usual."


	4. shopping

Ok I just wanted to ask if you noticed that I'm trying to make her personality a little like her parents. I even looked up on line that family members make the same facial expressions 80% of the time. And I also made her appearance very accurate. I looked up online about dominate and recessive traits. And she's got homogenous traits for her hair, skin tone, and eyes, which means that she would defiantly have black hair and dark eyes and pale skin since both her parents do. So anyways like I was saying, I wanted to give her a little of her parents personality. (Temper, sarcasm, a little odd, power hungry, sly, etc.)Since it's proven that your parents even pass their personalities onto their kids. I hate when people do these storys and make her all miss innocent and goody good or something,cause that would never happen. Alright on with the story…

"I'd like to make a currency conversion please." I kept my voice even and emotionless.

I quickly learned that it was the best way to communicate with goblins.

They were certainly nasty creatures, but intelligent ones no less.

"Name?"

"Celina riddle."

"What would you like to convert?"

the creatures nasty voice said back.

I couldn't help but thinking that these creatures were almost as gross as house elves.

"Euros to galleons please."

He let out a nasty grunt and stared at me with distaste.

I keep eye contact with him, or it, my face still as stone.

"gweper." He snarled out a moment after finally breaking eye contact.

A goblin, apparently going by the name 'gweper', came over.

" here would like to make an exchange."

"Right then, follow me." I noticed that this one's voice was much smaller, almost child-like.

But I was smart enough to know that this goblin was probably anything but young.

It began to wobble away with me following close behind.

We weaved through the banks flowing traffic.

It was the middle of the day, making the bank overly busy.

I had to off knock into about 4 people before we finally reached a large bronze door, reaching to the ceiling.

I marveled its ancient carvings and the beautiful structure.

"This way." it said, running its nail through a long slot.

As he did so, the locks clicked open, one by one.

This room was much busier.

Goblins were running this way and that, carrying an array of things.

I felt like I was a giant in munchkin land.

I let out a small chuckle, in which I received sour glares from nearby goblins.

We crossed through the room and into another door, this one much heavier and covered in rust,making it look ancient.

I expected to walk in, seeing an abundance of small figures running about.

What I was met with was much different.

I grimaced at the slimy stone walls.

"Money please." The thing said. I handed it my pouch of galleons.

"Stay here." He said and went through the next,ancient door

I rubbed my arms,trying to collect heat in the drafty cave.

I wished that I had brought my iPod, he better not take long.

I had things I had to do.

And onto of my short intention span, I was anxious to finally get a wand.

I could have gotten one anytime, but I didn't want to have to hide it at the orphanage.

Anyways, I was perfectly fine with doing wandless magic, even though I was only able to teach myself a few basic spells.

Those being wingardium leviosa, alohoma, expelliarmus, stupefy, lumos, delpuso, accio, and confundo.

I was always curious to know what doing magic with a wand would be like.

Perhaps my magic would be even stronger!

I sure hoped so.

After a few more moments he came back.

Finally, took long enough.

"Here you are."

I snatched the pouch out of his hand a little too quickly.

He sent me a nasty glare. "sorry." I mumbled.

I hated saying sorry, and rarely did it at all, but I didn't want an army of goblins to chuck me out onto the busy street.

I followed him out, walking at a pace that was more like jogging than walking.

I made my way out of the enormous building and into hectic streets.

The streets were stuffed with people.

Store salesmen were shouting over the loud chattering of people.

I pushed through the croud, not particularly caring if I was being rude or knocking into people.

I was too focused on where to go next.

I pulled out my school supplies list.

I needed a wand, cauldron, blah, blah, blah, stardard book of spells.

The only interesting thing to buy would be my wand.

And I knew exactly where I wanted to buy it, ollivanders.

The best place to go.

I turned a corner on Diagon alley, heading for the small store.

I had passed it several times, but never bothered to go in.

I looked up at the small store that was squished between a pet store and a potion store.

A large smile spread across my face at the sight of its structure, it had to be one of the oldest stores in Diagon alley.

I looked at the sign, 'makers of fine wands since 382 BC.'

I chuckled to myself that explains it I strode into the store for the first time, taking it all in.

on my right was thousands of rectangular boxes lining the wall to the ceiling.

Next to that wall was a set of stares with a small desk sitting beside it.

If you peered behind the desk, you would see thousands of shelves of wands.

My jaw almost dropped to the floor at the sight of it.

I could spend my whole day here looking at all the different types of wands.

The sight was so breath taking.

"Good evening miss."

I snapped out of my revered state.

There was a man that reminded me strongly of Albert Einstein.

His white hair hung off of his head in all different directions.

His tall, thin body gave off a warm aura.

I met his old, but friendly eyes.

As soon as he did, worry or something along the lines of that, flitted across his face.

But as soon as I thought I could confirm it was there, it was replaced by another warm smile.

"What can I do for you miss?"

I had to control myself from rolling my eyes. Instead I just returned a fake, but sincere smile.

I mean really, Wasn't it a bit obvious on what I wanted?

"Your wand break?" he said as I stepped forward.

"No, this is my first one." He looked at me like I had three heads.

"Aren't you a bit old?"

"Yes I know, can we please get to it."

I said a bit sourly, but he didn't seem to notice.

"Nice to meet you miss…."

"riddle."

He paused and stared at me like was a murderer.

"Riddle?" he whispered.

"Yes, Celina Riddle."

I paused, waiting for him to speak, but he just continued to look at me like, he was, scared maybe?

But why would be scared?

His eyes looked far away, like he stepped into a memory.

After a few more moments, I started to become aggravated.

I just wanted to buy a damn wand!

"Is there something wrong with my name?"

my voice was much more acerb than I had meant it to be.

His facial expression finally changed to realization.

"Uhm pardon me." He whispered out, and cleared his throat.

He reluctantly met my eyes, acting as if I he was looking at a basilisk.

"." I watched with interest as he winced saying my last name.

"I remember every wand I have ever sold." He paused, nervously adjusting his bow.

I sighed, growing tired of this.

And you bare a striking resemblance to a young man I had sold a wand to long ago."

I stood frozen, not daring to blink or move a muscle, afraid that I would miss it if I did.

"And what was his name?" I asked, even though I was pretty sure who he was about to say.

"Tom riddle." I whispered the name to myself the same time he said it aloud.

How come that name kept popping up everywhere?

"And why is this so significant?" I asked.

He just looked at me, like he was trying to decide if I was joking.

I just raised an eyebrow.

"This young man grew up to do great things. Dark yes, but great."

I nodded my head, signaling him to continue.

"I wonder…" he mumbled to himself, looking off into the distance.

"Excuse me?"

he turned to me, eyes blank, and body rigid.

", are you related to him?"

I shook my head, for some reason, tom riddle seemed to scare him, and I figured that he wouldn't sell me a wand if he knew.

"Riddle is a common name I suppose, my parents died in a car crash anyways." I stated.

Luckily, I was an excellent liar.

He seemed take it, but I knew that he wasn't completely convinced.

Just when I was about to ask why tom riddle was such a big deal, he clapped his hands together.

"Well, let's get you a wand then. Hold out your wand hand."

I had no idea what a wand hand was, but figured it was the same as the hand you Wright with, so I held out my right hand.

A tape measure came out and measured my arm and various parts of my body.

Just as the tape measure stopped, ollivander descended into the shelves and started snatching up various boxes.

He dropped seven onto the desk in front of me.

The first box he opened held a thick, light colored wand.

Just as he was about to hand it to me, he snatched it back.

"No, no, no."He mumbled.

The second box had a smooth, dark red, most likely mahogany wand.

He too, snatched that one away.

The third one he handed me was rough and thin as soon as my fingers grasped it, 50 or so boxes came flying at ollivanders head.

He ducted just in time, seeming to not be disturbed that he almost got clobbered with flying boxes.

"Close, but no." he said, taking it back.

It went on like this, wand after wand without success.

With each failure, ollivander began to become more intrigued than aggravated.

Soon he was running around in the shelves, excitedly pulling out boxes.

By now the room was a mess with boxes scattered all around the desk.

"Here try this."

I took the bulgy wand in my hand and gave it a wave.

The chandelier from the ceiling came crashing down with a loud smash.

He just looked at it, not seeming to care.

I handed him back the wand.

"Well , you certainly are a tricky costumer, I've never had this many failures before, unless."

He paused, pondering something.

"What?"

he waved his pointer finger in the air telling me to hold on while he descended to the back of the building.

I watched his figure disappear into the narrow rows of shelves.

I crossed my arms and waited, trying to be as patient as possible.

Eventually, he came out with a dark green box.

Definitely standing out among the plain black boxes.

He gently set it on the table.

"This wand has been here as long as I can remember, I always wondered…" he drifted off.

He slowly took out a wand.

When I caught eyes on it, I took in a quick breath.

It was amazing; it made other wands look like measly sticks.

He carefully handed it to me.

I took a moment to study it.

It was a thin, black wand.

There were creases in it running up the wand with a magnificent silver light shining through the cracks.

The hand of the wand was a dark green and had a design sculpted into it.

I turned it over in my hands, mesmorized by the smooth wood.

It had a small ridge in it right after the handle and another small one in the end of the wand, giving it a sleek curve.

I grasped my fingers around the handle.

It felt perfect, like it was made to be in my hand.

As soon as I did, a warm feeling spread throughout me, like it knew who I was.

I felt familiarity spread through me, almost like the wand was waiting for me, like it knew me.

I barely noticed ollivander say

"yew, 12 inches, chamillion scale, and a phoenix feather."

It took me a moment to process what he just said.

"Wait, I thought that wands only have one core."

"Yes, but that is no ordinary wand, its special, powerful." He whispered the last part, mostly to himself.

"How much will it cost?" I had to of been in there for over an hour, and had things to do.

"5 galleons."

I dropped the money and left the store, pocketing the wand in my waist band.

I noticed that by now, the sun was in mid sky.

"Excuse me, but do you know the time?" I said, going up to random women.

She looked at me with slight distaste, as if she was contemplating whether or not to talk to me.

Her piercing blue eyes caught mine,giving me shivers.

I held the gaze with equally icy eyes and critically looked her up and down,as If I was deciding on weither or not I wanted an answer from her,as lf she was unworthy.

Her face twisted in slight disgust as she flicked a stand of blonde hair out of her face.

"Yes, its 2:00pm." Her voice had a slight edge to it.

She placed a hand on her hip and stared at me.

Something,perhaps realization flitted across her features as she looked me up and down.

I had a strong since of déjà vu, seeing as ollivander had just done the same thing to me a while ago.

"What is your name?" she said, even though it sounded more like a statement.

"What's it to you?" I retorted back.

"Narcissa dear are you coming?" a blonde, aristrocatic man said, approaching her.

He took one look at the women and followed her gaze to me.

I couldn't help but being pissed.

Why was every one staring at me?!

"Take a picture, it'll last longer!" I snapped, didn't people know that staring was rude?

I dramatically rolled my eyes and pushed through the middle of them, not bothering to look back and see if I knocked them over.

I didn't have time for such nonsense.

I walked for a bit, until I was sure that I was out of sight of them and took out my school list.

I needed to pick up standard book of spells year 4.

The best place to get a book would most likely be flourish and blotts, which if I recalled correctly, was located at 22b Diagon alley.

I pushed through the crowd of people, leaving a path of aggravated people in my trail.

One thing that increasingly pissed me off was when groups of people just decided to stand in the middle of the streets.

I mean really, do they have any brains?

The streets were crowded enough already.

I entered the book store and made my way to the back.

I practically had the store memorized.

Wasting no time, I went to the back, grabbed the book and paid for it.

Next, I needed robes.

Madam Malking robes for all occasions was no doubt the best place to go.

I headed there, slightly picking up my pace.

I was getting tired of shopping, but then again, it was better than being at the orphanage.

As soon as I entered, a short, pudgy lady rushed to my side.

"Anything I can get for you today dear?" she asked.

"Yeah, I need robes for school." As soon as I finished my sentence, she began to drag me to the back of the store and stand on a small stool.

The store was revitivly small, but apparently it was the best clothing shop around.

"Just hold still for a moment dear."

I tap measure began to take measurements of every part of my body.

I looked at my reflection in the full length mirror.

I looked bored.

It seems that I looked how I felt.

The tap measure abruptly stopped and fell to the floor.

I sighed and began to pick lint off of my shirt.

"Here you go dear." She handed me a bunch of plain black robes in a bag.

"That'll be 6 galleons, 16 sickles and five knuts." I shoved the money in her hand and headed out.

For the fourth time that day, I pulled out the list.

I was surprised that I didn't have it memorized by then.

I needed a cauldron.

I headed off to the cauldron shop, located right next to the entrance of Diagon alley.

I let out an exasperated sigh and headed there.

It was so far away. But at least it would be one of my last trips.

I hurried through the crowd and finally, after about 10 minutes of walking, made it there.

The sign outside of the building read Cauldrons all sizes  
Copper, Brass, Pewter, Silver  
Self-Stirring  
Collapsible

I headed in and went right to the pewter cauldrons.

All the walls were stacked to the top with arrays of cauldrons in different sizes, shapes and colors.

But I didn't waste any time looking at them, I found the pewter size two cauldrons and bought it.

"gotta get that boom boom pow. Gotta get that boom boom pow. Gotta get that boom boom pow."

I sighed and answered my phone, already knowing who it is.

I tried ignoring the odd looks of the wizards and witches around me as I walked.

"Talk to me."

"Nyoka where are you?"

"I already told you!" I said frustrated.

I think the old women was losing her sanity.

"I specifically said for you to be back-"

"chill, im busy, I'll be back later."

"No, you will be back now." I let out an annoyed moan.

"Whyyyy?"

"I've got to run some errands, and I need you to watch the twins while I'm gone."

"Cant you get someone else to do it?"

"No, so get back here, ive got places to go, and you're going to make me late."

I had a stronger urge to just tell her off, but I really wanted dinner tonight.

"fine."

I mumbled into the phone and slammed it shut.

Couldn't she of gotten someone else to do it!?

Hogwarts was beginning to look better and better.

I was hoping to stop and get some tea somewhere, but it looks like just ruined that for me.

I hurried and bought the last of my supplies, luckily it only took me about 15 minutes.

I held 2 bags in my right and one in my left.

Every so often I switched the bags to the other hand.

The bags were getting heavier and heavier, luckily my arms were in decent shape.

And I would have to carry them all the way to the orphanage.

Wait, I can't just walk in there with witch stuff, they'll think I've lost it!

Oh perfect, how the hell would I get in?

Window!

It'll be tough but oh well, luckily my rooms on the first floor.

I hope I left it unlocked.


	5. Snape

Disclaimer:I don't own anything……

Chapter 5:

Snape POV:

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Headache, no, _migraine. _

The stomping of young muggle children echoed throughout the ancient walls.

One look at the banged up walls and you could tell the place needed to be revenuated.

Two children came running down the hall, bumping into me as they passed.

I felt the sudden urge to yell at them and deduct points, but stopped myself, remembering that I wasn't at Hogwarts.

Balling my hands into fists, I continued my walk down the halls. With longer strides now, more eager to get this over with.

I passed by two children coloring on the wall and approached an old, splintered door. It read:

OFFICE.

In worn letters, half of the E and first F missing.

I gave the door two brisk knocks.

There was a shuffling of papers and a few closing drawers before I heard a nasally 'come in' from the other side.

I pushed open the door and fitted myself into the small, messy office.

"Good evening, what can I help you with?" old, grey eyes met mine.

I looked at her with a blank expression, with neither distaste nor favor as I approached.

"I'm here to deliver miss. Riddles train ticket for school and further discuss matters with her about her new school."

She cleared her throat and slowly stood, as if it was tiring for her to do so.

"Awe yes, then, shall I go get miss…riddle?" she said the last name with a sigh, as if she was tired of the word.

I gave her a curt nod with my head and waited.

She adjusted her glasses and went out into the narrow halls, closing the door behind her.

I stood in the middle of the room, patiently waiting.

The room consisted of one window, an old, rickety desk, and some book cases off to the side that could use a good dusting.

Of all places, it was hard to believe that the dark lord's heir would be found here, a place even underprivileged by muggles standards.

You would think that such a young, powerful witch would be found in a place like the Malfoys.

Somewhere where she would be showered with gifts, and be taught pureblood values.

I couldn't help but imagine what she would look like. Beautiful, no doubt, with dark hair and aristocratic features.

I could practically picture all tall, thin girls with red eyes and a slim nose pointed in the air, crucio'ing everyone in spitting distance.

There was a creak behind me, I stepped out of my revere and molded my face into its usual sneer.

I waited for the young girl to step out from behind the old muggle.

My eyes stayed glued to the spot, waiting to catch a glimpse of this 'she' Voldemort.

"Celina, this is mister."

"_Professor_ Snape." I said finishing for her.

I let my eyes scan over her as soon as she came into view.

The girl before me was pretty much as I expected, aside from the red eyes.

Instead, they were a piercing black with long delicate eyelashes.

Her black hair hung in loose curls a little past her shoulders, greatly contrasting against her porcelain white skin.

"pleasure." I stated as I stook out my hand to shake.

"likewise." She said in a strict, serious voice.

I gave her a quick shake, and we instantly released each others grasps, not holding any longer than what was necessary.

Her long, thin arms crossed loosely across her chest as she continued to hold my stare, which I had to give her credit, not many could do.

For a moment, I thought I was in my school days again, looking at a young version of her mother as she eyed me critically.

"Celina, Professor Snape here, is here to talk to you about your school."

Her strong, angular jaw line only slightly turned with the mention of her name, but her eyes stayed put, unblinking.

She tucked a piece of hair behind her ear, before crossing her arms back over her chest. She stood up straighter, probably reaching about 5'6''.

I only barely caught the slight cock of her head and the squinting of her eyes, as if I was wasting her time with not starting to speak.

I whipped out the ticket, and just barely stopped myself from shoving it at her; I hardly knew the girl for more than 10 minutes and already disliked her.

She quickly took it out of my grasp and tucked it in her pocket.

"You need that to board the train 9 ¾, so don't lose it." I put emphasis on the words 'lose it'; after all cocky girl like herself would do something like that.

"9 ¾, why there's no such thing."

Neither of us bothered with voice, which seemed to be faded into the background, infact, I had almost forgotten she was even in the room.

"September 1st, 10:30, I'll be here to bring you to Hogwarts, be ready, because I will not wait for you am I clear?" I said strictly, a voice I saved for students.

Her eyes slightly narrowed, clearly not liking the way I was talking to her, as If she was some type of queen.

She put on a blank face, but gave me a slight nod.

I almost scoffed, so much like her stubborn, arrogant mother.

Not even raised with pureblood values and she still acts like she has superiority over the world.

"Have you got your school supplies?" I asked eyes narrowing at the thought of dragging the child with me through Diagon alley.

"yup." Came her quick reply.

"Excellent, any questions?" I said sarcastically.

God help me if I have to deal with this child on top of potter for the next four years.

"no." her face scrunched up and she put one hand on her hip.

"Can I go?" she said, turning to miss Cole, as If I wasn't even in her presence.

I balled my hands into fists, how ungrateful, just wait until she's in school, ill have her cleaning cauldrons until her hands blister.

Not being able to help myself, I coughed so her eyes would focus on me again.

As soon as her dark eyes meet mine, I whispered legimens.

I felt myself begin to delve into her mind; there was a flash of light before I felt a hard thrust mentally upon me.

I blinked a few times, and quickly regained my composer and vision.

I looked up and saw her dark eyes piercing mine, I took in a deep breath, and it was all too surreal, as If I was looking into the eyes of the dark lord himself.

She looked filled with rage but said nothing, just continued to stare me down, her tall body as rigid as her clamped jaw.

She took one last look at me before turning and leaving,slamming the door behind her.


	6. going to hogwarts part 1

Hey people.

So yeah,if your still reading,THANKYOU.

I know its probably a little boring so far,but like the starting of most first storys,its gonna be.

I mean, I gotta introduce the characters and her past and what-not,so please keep reading,don't worry I have big plans for this story.

And I promise that this woulnt be an abandoned story,its gonna be finished,I actually finished it once,but lost all my work before I could post it up,so now im re-writing it AGAIN.

Sigh, so anyways thanks, and I'm not going to be one of those nagging authors that are like REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW OR I WOULNT POST MORE CHAPTERS, cause im writing cause I want to and I love it,but let me just say this,if you write storys on here,then you know how great those reviews are and how important they are.

Suggestions about what im doing wrong or what I need to improve,or just some reassurance would be great. It also lets me know if anyones out there….

DISCLAIMER: I don't own anything.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Right, left, right, left. I thought, following the man in front of my in pursuit.

I hauled my large trunk through the busy train station, barely keeping up.

My large black trunk kept smashing into the pedestrian muggles surrounding me.

"Could-phm-you-ugh-slow-umph-down?!" I yelled to him in front on me.

I scoffed, he didn't even bother to turn around or give the slightest signal of recognition of hearing me.

I could feel my anger rise with every knock of my cart.

I took a better grip on my trunk handle and shoved through a large group of muggles ahead of me.

My face scrunched up in distaste from the fact of having to walk so far, and on the busiest day!

With every step my feet grew sorer and sorer, maybe I shouldn't have worn these heels.

But like all my problems in life, I sucked it up and walked on.

My eyes would drop in slight exhaustion every once and awhile, but the adrenalin from the sheer fact of going to a new school kept me going.

I kept my eyes glued to the black cloak that swayed through the crowd of people.

Every once in awhile it would disappear through the crowd and I would have the quickly trudge my truck faster to catch up.

Not once would he look back and make sure I was still behind him, as if he didn't care,

He probably didn't.

I was glad that he kept the taking to a minimum that was something we have in common; we don't sway off the track of the situation, its best to just get to the point.

Some middle aged heavy set muggles bumped into me.

She looked back at me to mumble sorry but I burned my eyes into her head and made her practically sprint away.

Stupid muggles hate them.

I put my right hand on my pocket for the umpteenth time that morning to make sure that my ticket still sat in my pocket.

"9 and three fourths, nine and three fourths." I kept mumbling to myself.

We had currently passed train station number 6.

"stap!" I called but cursed and mentally smacked myself as soon as it came out of my mouth

"I mean, umm…. Snape!" I yelled out to the sadistic man in front of me.

The stupid git,he completely ignored me!

But come to think of it, he seemed to ignore everything.

The stares, the looks, the screeching of the trains and the ear pounding sounds surrounding us.

He walked as if he was visiting a funeral home, no emotion, no expressions.

Or really, it would be more accurate to compare him to a corpse in a funeral home than someone visiting one.

But that was something else we had in common, I had grown use to ignoring the world around me.

Sometimes I would close off my emotions and shut my ears to the outside world.

It became easy, almost like a normal occurrence for me to do.

Sometimes I scared myself, how apathetic I could be to the world.

It made living through the name calling and mental abuse almost easy.

I felt a shove against the front of my body and held onto my cart for support.

I snapped out of my revere and looked up at the culprit.

"Please watch were your going ." his voice reminded me of a dark hole, it was filled with nothing, except maybe utter annoyance.

I felt slightly embarrassed but didn't dare show it, I never let people catch me in an emotion that would make me look bad.

Instead I mirrored his cold expression.

"Well?" I snapped.

His staring was both aggravating and creepy.

His cold lips turned into a pursed frown, adding more lines onto his already drained face.

"Run through that wall, the trains on the other side." his pale hand pointed to the back of a wall with a 10 sign on it.

"Where?" I asked as I turned to look at the spot he pointed to.

It was just a plain brick wall, about 4 feet long and 8 feet high.

I squinted my eyes in confusion and turned around to ask for him to explain.

When I did, all I was greeted with was an empty space.

"Creeper." I mumbled under my breath in aggravation.

I couldn't believe he just left me here.

I stomped my foot at my realization.

It was all just a joke!

The whole thing was a hoax!

How could I of been so stupid!

It was probably jasmines idea!

I could just picture here pudgy face twist with amusement.

I could hear her deep laugh, her mocking my intelligence.

I huffed and sat upon my large trunk, not caring that I was in the middle of so much traffic.

I had a strong urge to just whip out my wand and use it to cause extreme pain, but thought against it.

I crossed my arms over my chest and kicked a Styrofoam coffee cup with my left foot.

I was at losing for what to do next.

A small part of me yelled at myself for giving up so easily, I never gave up with anything, I kept to my goals, my dreams.

My eyes scanned over the traffic of muggles, scattering this way and that, hurrying to catch there train, like I should be doing.

Like I would be doing, if it were real.

I looked over at the spot that snape pointed too just moments ago, and then to a clock that rested on a nearby wall.

10:50.

I took in a deep breath and let it out, trying to calm the anger that was building up.

I looked to my left and almost fell off of my cart.

A boy, about my age, was carrying a trunk similar to mine with a beautiful brown owl nested in a cage onto.

My eyebrows scrunched in confusion as I watched him.

He approached the wall that snape was talking about, got a good grip on his trunk, quickly scanned his surroundings, and…WALKED THROUGH THE WALL??

I nearly fell off of my trunk, as I watched his body disappear through.

I took in a sharp intake of breath and scanned the people surrounding me, seeing if any noticed.

But none seemed to, everyone just kept walking with no realization of what just occurred.

I blinked a few times and pushed away the shock.

Should I go check it out?

It wouldn't hurt…..

With curiosity getting the best of me, I grabbed my trunk and wheeled it over to the seemingly normal brick wall.

I felt stupid, thinking that the wall was actually transparent.

I reached the wall and slowly stuck my hand out, almost afraid of what I would come to realize.

Although I wasn't sure if I was more afraid of knowing that there's a transparent wall that totally defies the laws of physics, or that Hogwarts really is fake and I'm just going insane.

"Move out of the way!"

I quickly turned and stepped back from shock at a person running full force at me.

I sucked in a quick breath and jumped out of the way just in time.

My eyes stayed glued to the girl running into a wall.

I almost felt inclined to stop her, but my body wouldn't move.

I watched her body completely disappear, feeling totally mesmerized.

I straightened up my stance and determinedly grabbed my trunk handle, marching up to the wall.

I placed myself in front of it, and took a deep breath.

I closed my eyes and began to walk, feeling both stupid and ridiculous.

I scrunched up my face, waiting for an impact.

To feel the cold stones crush my nose, but nothing happened.

I grinded my teeth tighter and kept walking.

Any second now.' I thought.

Any second my dreams, and my face, would be crushed.

My eyes shot open at the sound of a loud train whistle.

I stood frozen and examined my surroundings.

My eyes landed on a bright red train, the red paint shining vibrantly.

I looked up, a sign saying 9 and ¾ hung above my head.

I let out a breath of relief and ran my fingers through my hair as I looked around.

I had made it.

The beautiful sound of the trains whistle was a unique melody to my ears.

The sound was magic, just standing there, was all too surreal.

This side of the wall was just as busy as the other side.

But these people were dressed in magnificent robes and wizard clothing.

"Come on now, all abroad!" I heard an attendant scream.

I jumped and quickly grabbed my trunk, almost running up to the train.

For a split second I thought I felt someone staring at me.

I narrowed my eyes and took a subtle look over my shoulder, making it as least obvious as possible.

Gladly, no one seemed to be staring at me, but I did spot those people from Diagon alley waving off some boy, most likely their son.

I pushed through the parents and heaved my trunk up onto the train.

Wearing heels made this task almost impossible.

I took in a breath and lifted it up.

When I had it halfway up, barely managing, it suddenly become lighter.

I easily lifted it up the rest of the way, with it less heavy, and sighed in relief.

"It's always a pain getting these things on the train."

My eyes snapped up to the voice coming from in front of me.

The boy was skinny, but not frail.

He had a mope of messy black hair and green eyes framed by round glasses.

His smile was smug but friendly and seemed to match is disposition.

He let out a slight groan of pain when our eyes made contact.

His hand rubbed his forehead tenderly.

"You okay?" I said, though not completely caring since he was a stranger anyways.

"Uhm yeah." he said and gave me a smug smile.

My brows furrowed in confusion, but I just decided to drop the awkward moment.

"So…thanks for that." I said, pointing to my trunk.

"No problem."

The train whistled one last tune.

"Please take a seat, the trains about to take off." A boy, the same that I saw run through the wall said.

We nodded and began making our way through the aisles.

He cleared his throat and stuck out his hand.

"Harry potter." He said his name as if it made him feel uneasy.

It took a few moments for the name to click into place.

"Celina riddle."

He hand quickly shot back and his eyes went to my face, looking at me like a caged animal.

I looked at him, feeling inclined to step back, but didn't dare too, and I never gave off body language that would imply that I was backing down.

"Is there something wrong?" I asked in confusion.

His mouth opened slightly, but nothing came out.

I inclined my head, wondering what his problem was.

After a moment, he cleared his throat and shook his head slightly.

When he looked back at me, the friendly smile had returned.

"Uhm nothing, so….are you new, I haven't seen you around." He said from in front of me as we walked down the small corridor.

"Yeah, it's my first year, im starting late." I said back, trying to sound casual about it, luckily I was easily able to.

"Oh, well you're welcome to come sit with me and my friends if you'd like." He said, turning his head over his shoulder as he walked.

"Thanks that sounds"

"Hey Potter!"

I whipped around to look at the cause of my interruption.

A boy with blonde hair almost as light as his pale skin came stalking up to us.

I scanned his body, looking at everything from his cocky smile to his lean frame.

I just stared, wondering what to make of him.

"Looks like you've got a girl with you other than that mudblood, what girl could possibly be talking to you?"

He remarked arrogantly.

I just watched as harry's smile turned into a frown and the two boys behind the pale boy laughed.

His grey eyes darted to me, seeming to scan me over, the same way that lady in Diagon alley did.

It almost made me want to snap at him, but I decided against it.

After a moment, a smug look of approval seemed to flit across his cold face.

"I'm malfoy, draco malfoy." He said his name with utmost pride, like he was the king of Spain.

"And you are?" he stuck out his pale hand, waiting for mine to grasp it.

I surveyed him incospiciously, deciding whether he was worth my time.

He seemed powerful, influence, if he had people following him.

And the authority, the way he talked and moved interested me.

His smile began to fade as the seconds passed.

I gave him a polite smile and shook his hand with a firm grasp, not wanting to look at Harrys face behind me.

"Celina riddle. Pleasure." I let my words slid out like butter; I saved this type of voice for certain occasions.

His smile returned as he listened to the tone of the voice I spoke with.

"You best not be hanging out with the likes of him."

He said in disgust as he looked at harry.

My face twisted into confusion as my gaze followed Draco's.

Harry looked about ready to hex Draco to oblivion.

"Why not?" I said, not finding anything wrong with him.

He and his friends behind him snorted in amusement.

"You start talking to the likes of him and his Gryffindor friends; you'll lose all your dignity."

"Come' on Celina, don't listen to him." Harry said, putting his hand on my shoulder.

I looked at it like he had a disease and shrugged it off.

He doesn't even know me, what makes him think he would be so casual with me and touch me?

As if he was equal to me or something.

My face turned to Draco's which seemed to enjoy watching my reaction of disgust.

"See potter, even she agrees with me!" he said, enjoying this.

"This way Celina, our compartment is back that way." He said, or more like ordered, as he nodded to behind him.

I took one look at harry, trying to make up my decision, for some reason, it felt like I was choosing my life's fate.

For a second, I felt almost bad to be the one that caused the sad look on his face, but nodded it off.

I didn't even know him, why would I care?

I grabbed my trunk and followed Draco's lead back down the hallway.

I put my hand onto the wall for support as the train started off.

I peered into the compartments as we passed, looking at the faces of my new school mates.

After a long walk to practically the back of the train, we arrived at the compartment.

He led me in with my trunk and ordered the two boys behind him to lift my trunk onto the shelf above the seats.

"Everyone, this is Celina riddle." Draco said from behind me.

I stood tall and nodded my head, knowing that I had to act a certain way around these people.

"Pleasure." I said in a serious voice and held my head high, with respect for myself.

I took a seat next to a girl with a large build and black hair.

Across from me sat a small girl with short black hair and a critical eye drilling into me.

She leaned over and whispered to the dark skinned boy next to her, not caring at all that I was watching.

He too, eyed me with slight curiousity, but a frown.

I watched Draco wave off his two friends and come into the compartment, sliding the door behind him.

"Celina, this is pansy Parkinson, Blaise Zabini, and Millicent Bull strode." He said, pointing to each of them.

"She told off potter in the corridor, funny site that was." Draco informed them as he sat to the right of the girl.

The light in the girl's eyes shined a little brighter at me, but the frown plastered on her face wasn't wiped off.

I nodded my head in a casual agreement.

A few awkward moments of silence passed.

"So, Celina, what are you doing going to school here?" pansy's critical voice rung in my ears.

"I'm starting late." I said back, very serious and confident.

"Oh….why?" she said, looking at me like I was the weirdest thing she's ever seen.

"I don't know, why do you care?" I retorted back.

She just shrugged her shoulders and looked at me like I was a rat.

Her face quickly twisted into disgust.

"Well you can't be a pureblood then, starting late and all….." she said with her head high and her eyes pointed down on me.

I could tell by the way she left it hanging in the air; she wanted to know my blood status.

I figured to be straight forward with her about it and not beat around the bush.

"I don't know, ive never met my parents."

She scoffed and looked at me like an urchin.

"Figures, you must be a mudblood, I mean, Riddle, i've never heard of that name before." She said in disapproval, and rolled her eyes at my name.

I watched blaise's eyes narrow considerably at me, but surprisingly Draco's didn't.

I really felt the need to stick my wand right where it counts.

My teeth grinded in frustration and my eyes drilled into her skull.

How dare she insult me?

She thinks she can just call me some filthy name like that?

She thinks she can just label me so easily.

I felt like smiling as she leaned back in slight fear from the tight grip my eyes held on her.

Draco cut in right before I was going to say some nasty words to the girl.

"Actually, my father told me about you." He said it with pride and knowing, glad to have the spotlight on him.

I inclined my head in confusion and thought back to the aristocratic man I saw at the train station and at Diagon alley.

How would he know anything about me?

"The ministry, I heard didn't want you to start school." He informed us.

Everyone's attention was full focused on him, even blasé but down the paper that he was reading.

I just looked at him waiting for him to continue.

"What does your dad know about me?" I said, almost too eagerly.

He smiled a cocky smile, and paused for a moment before responding.

I hated how much he was enjoying this.

"Well, let's just say you're not a mud blood."

I bit my lip from the suspense of not getting straight answers.

"What do you mean?" I asked.

He sighed a dramatic sigh and leaned back.

I bent forward, nearly off my seat, waiting.

"Well, he didn't tell me exactly, just that I should stick by you, and not to look down on someone with so much power."

I licked my lips while I churned the words through my head.

I mean, what was so important about me?

All the questions without answers were beginning to give me a headache.

"Well, I guess you can talk to us, .for now." She said like it was an honor.

They all nodded their heads in agreement.

I wanted to scoff, they should be glad to be able to talk to ME.

But I didn't say that, because I had to facts as to why to back it up.

A knock on the glass door turned all the attention away from Draco and to the door.

"Anything off the trolley dears?" a lady said with a large cart of sweets.

My hand traveled to my empty pocket.

Draco noticed this and went up to the cart.

I got up and shuffled through my trunk, pulling out my iPod, and a book on the history of transfiguration.

I plopped down and turned on my iPod touch, waiting for it to turn on.

"EW, what is that?" she pronounced each syllable separately.

I looked up at pansy's face and followed her eyes to my iPod.

"An iPod." I answered.

Wasn't it a little obvious?

"Here." Draco said and through some candy on my lap.

I looked up at him in wonder.

That was nice, and, seemed out of character.

"Thanks." I mumbled lowly.

I grabbed one of the licorice wands and started to gnaw on it.

My eyes scanned over to the news paper that blasé was holding.

On the front was a picture of a skull with a snake coming out of it.

The picture looked strangely fimilar, like I should know what it is.

"What's that on the front?" I said, nodding to the newspaper.

Blasé closed it and looked at the front.

They all rolled their eyes and stared at me.

"The dark mark of course." Draco said in annoyance.

"Dark mark?" I questioned.

Pansy scoffed at me and crossed her arms.

"His mark, you know,_ you-know-who's_ mark?"

I thought about it for a second, and then nodded my head in realization.

I felt utterly embarrassed, but didn't show it, I easily kept a cool façade.

I turned on my iPod to 'give it to me', by Nelly forted and opened up my book to chapter 12.

7 minutes into it, I felt a wave of fatigue wash over me.

I leaned my head against the wall and looked at the others in the compartment.

Draco was talking to pansy, blaise was reading that newspaper and Millicent was just gazing out the window.

I closed my eyes slowly and relaxed, just realizing how tired I really was.

The sound of the train and slight rocking was calming, and didn't help my fight against staying awake.

The sounds in the background began to fade as I let myself be pulled under by a deep sleep.

"Riddle, riddle." I faintly heard my voice being called in the background.

"Hmmm…." I mumbled, my body feeling heavy and my eyelids feeling glued shut.

"Wakeup, were almost there."

The shaking of my shoulders increased more.

I swallowed and heaved myself up against the wall of the compartment.

I waited for my hearing and the slight dizziness to subside before I slowly opened my eyes.

I had to blink a few times and squint, waiting for my eyes to adjust.

I stretched shook my head, trying to wake up more.

My body felt stiff and rigid from sitting in an upright position for so long.

My eyes were filled with the laughing and talking that filled the train like background music.

"Are we there yet?" I said almost incoherently.

"Almost, you better get your robes on." I didn't pay attention to whose voice it was.

The first thing I noticed is that it was pitching black outside, and lights had been turned on in the train now.

I also noticed that everyone in the compartment had changed into green and black robes.

I rubbed my eyes and took a better look at them.

I cocked my head in confusion at them.

"Were all in the slytherins house, these are the robes you have to wear." Millicent said, speaking to me for the first time.

I nodded my head in understanding, knowing all about the four houses.

I just stared at pansy's slytherins badge, I had to admit that I liked the color green, and snakes….

"Only the most prestigious people get placed in Slytherin." Pansy inquired with pride.

"You better not get placed in Gryffindor; I would go home if I were placed in there."

The three others nodded their head in agreement to pansy's statement.

"Why?" I asked.

"Gryffindor's are all a bunch of dunderheads, there not too deep, or smart, but they think they are, I mean, just look at Dumbledore." Draco said.

"Bunch of brave nuscences, they think there so great." Blasé mumbled.

I made a mental note of what they said, making sure I remembered to get placed anywhere but Gryffindor.

I cleared my throat and got up, stretching one more time before I rummaged through my trunk and grabbed the plain black robes.

"Be right back." I stated, but knew that they really could care less.

I made my way to the nearest bathroom; thankfully I remembered seeing it on my way down here.

I quickly changed into the boring and unattractive outfit.

And practically flung off my heels and put on the dress shoes, my feet instantly feeling relief.

I looked in the mirror and frowned at my messed up hair from sleeping.

I used a simple charm to fix it, making it silky smooth and nice again.

I also fixed my worn makeup, making myself look more presentable.

I had on light eyeliner, mascara, grey eye shadow, and lip-gloss.

I also rolled my skirt once, making it a little shorter and much less gross looking.

I also unbuttoned a few buttons, not that I was trying to be skanky, but I held pride in my attractive looks.

Satisfied with my work, I left the bathroom feeling much more refreshed.

"What time is it?" I asked once returning to the compartment.

"Almost 6." Millicent said, but I barely heard her.

I was too busy staring at pansy's grubby hands holding my iPod.

I stood there, trying not to let my anger boil over.

"What are you doing?" I pronounced each syllable in a low, dangerous voice.

Her head snapped up, obviously not noticing that I had come in.

"Why do you have one of these filthy muggles things?" she stated.

"Give it back." I ordered.

She just looked at me, obviously not really caring that I was pissed.

"Why do you even care about this thing?"

"Give it back to me, or I may do something that we both regret Parkinson." My voice was dangerously calm, and my anger, I could feel was ready to spill out.

I could see fear flash through her eyes and I approached her.

"Now." I said, almost a wisper, but cut through the silence of the compartment like a knife.

She gulped and handed it back to me, not saying a word.

"Thank you." I said calmly and placed it and my book back.

Everyone continued to stare at me as I sat back in my seat, but I just chose to ignore it.

I peered out the window, watching dull gold lights appear in the night sky.

As we approached they grew larger and larger, and began to duplicate, till there were thousands.

"Beautiful." I whispered to myself, looking at the outline of a huge castle in the night.

I instantly envious for the people that got to go to school here since they were 11.

I layed back against the felt seats and listened to the rhythm of the chugging engine.

After about 10 more minutes of sitting abroad the train, it finally came to a stop.

Everyone instantly got up and began to grab their trunks.

I heaved mine down from the shelf above, and followed everyone off the train.

I pulled my robe tighter as a wind of cold air hit me.

I stopped dead in my tracks at the magnificent castle.

Even in the dark, it was beautiful.

The starry light sky look like Christmas lights on a Christmas tree and Hogwarts was the present beneath.

The beautiful present that I was just waiting to reveal the contents of inside.

"are you miss. Riddle?" I turned around to the voice behind me.

A scrubby,large man,as tall as a gaint said.

I couldn't help but notice how his beard covered so much of his face.

"yes."

"then this way." His tone of voice didn't sound all too friendly towards me, as if I murdered his best friend or something.

I dropped off my trunk with the others and followed behind him over to a lake with a bunch of younger students standing near it.

I frowned in confusion and looked over all the students my age heading the opposite way; shouldn't I be going with them?

I turned around to ask him about it, but found that everyone was climbing into dinky boats eliminated by lanterns.

I hoped into the last remaining one with some small framed girl that was hunched over looking at the lake.

Once everyone was in, the boats lurched forward and began their trip across the dark lake.

I looked down at the calm ripples of water that the boats made.

All the first years began to whisper and point at the beautiful castle that neared closer and closer.

I too, looked up at it in fascination.

The structure of it was like no other, it had to be a least a thousand years old.

As we got closer I looked at the waves of water that crashed against the large stones.

"now, everyone car'ful now gehtin' out." The large main boomed as we got out of the little boats.

I could barely contain the excitement that filled me with every step up to the castle.

We arrived and went through a large set of doors, following the large man down the hallway.

I ran my hands along the cold stone walls, feeling its smooth texture.

I gazed at the moving paintings that lined the halls.

They were all looking at us whispering about first years and new students.

We stopped at a pair of tall double doors.

I stood in the back of the crowd, sticking out like a sore thumb.

I had to be at least a foot taller than them.

Good thing attention didn't make me uncomfortable.

"I'll take it from here Hagrid." A strict lady stood at the front of the group of students.

Her grey hair was pulled back into a tight bun, and her wrinkle coated face had an expression of utmost seriousness.

She cleared her throat and waited for everyone to hush-up.

"Beyond these doors, you will enter the great hall."

"There, you will be sorted into gryffindor, hufflepuff, ravenclaw, or Slytherin."

She paused for a dramatic effect.

"These houses will be like a home for you. You will take classes with your housemates, spend your free time in your house dormitory and eat with your housemates."

I began to zone out from that point, wondering what house that I would be placed in.

Pansy's voice rang in my head like a siren, reminding me not to go in Gryffindor.

Maybe I would go in slytherin; the people I was sitting with on the train were okay….

I heard the doors creak open, and took my first steps into the great hall,and into my fate.


	7. hogwarts,part 2

I followed behind and got a good look at the room.

Four long tables went down the hall, two on each side of me, and one, presumably the teachers table, across the front.

I looked up at the beautiful candles floating about 15 feet above our head and the night sky that was charmed to the ceiling.

The elegance, the history of the castle was almost too much to take in.

I looked up at the teachers table, and noticed that a majority of them had their eyes transfixed on me.

They looked at me, with fascination?

Probably just because I was a student joining late.

For a split second I locked gaze with the one in the center, probably Dumbledore.

His long, white beard reminded me of fuzzy cotton, .or Santa Claus.

I couldn't help but smile and let out a small laugh.

This, for some reason seemed to make the smile on his face larger.

His eyes were warming, almost comforting; it was defiantly a first to ever see someone have kind eyes when looking at me.

I was so used to the cold, dark stares I received, that the happiness he radiated made me uncomfortable.

I brought my eyes off of him and to Draco and pansy at the Slytherin table.

They were staring at me, just like the rest of the school.

I looked through the crowd and found harry, who was giving me a hard stare.

I just chose to ignore it and keep walking.

We stopped at the front of the hall and waited before a stool with a raggedy hat placed upon it.

It looked like it could use a few stitches and new cloth.

The whole hall soon quieted down and was now staring at the old hat.

My eyes grew wide as one of the wrinkles turned into a mouth and another turned into eyes.

(Insert annoying song here, too lazy to look it up and write It. sorry. I might insert it later, but it's not a big part of the story, and I'm sure that you've heard it anyways.)

I patiently waited for the song to be done, when it was the whole hall erupted into applause.

I could feel myself itching to go up and get sorted, but I held myself back.

When the hall quieted down, the lady that led us into the great hall grabbed a scroll and began calling out the names.

"Snal, amber."

The words echoed off of the high walls and into the thousands of ears.

A tall, thin girl practically ran up to the stool.

"GRYFFINDOR!" It yelled out after a moment of silence.

The Gryffindor table erupted with cheers.

"Newton, salisa."

Another girl, this time a pudgy short one with frizzy brown hair approached the stall and sat on the stool.

"RAVENCLAW!"

This time, the table filled with blue robes erupted into applause for their new member.

Name by name, the group of first years without a house slowly decreased.

"Riddle, celina."

My head snapped up to the sound of my name.

I looked around and noticed, I was the last standing

I thought I saw the teachers at the front table lean forward in anticipation.

I took in a deep breath and approached the stool.

I ignored the thousands of eyes set upon me, I ignored the churning in my stomach, and the way the teachers watched like this was determined the fate of the world.

I bit my bottom lip, concentrating on the sharp pain rather than the suspense.

I sat down on the stool and waited for the hat to sit on my head.

I gripped the sides of the stool as I felt the cloth be placed onto of my head.

"Well well." I nearly fell off the stool, but quickly gained my composure.

The hat chuckled a few times.

"I was wondering when I would be seeing you, a little late are we." It said aloud.

"Hmmm, well where to place you, yes, this certainly is tough." The hats voice rang through the hall.

"Yes, lots of power, so many traits that comes from both your parents…." It whispered in my ear.

My parents, they both went here?

"Oh yes, very talented, a bit sadistic, but yes talented….and so powerful." It whispered, drifting off.

I clenched my teeth togheter, why did everything have to be like a riddle too complicated to solve?!

"Hmm yes, very intelligent you are, far beyond your years, you would do well in ravenclaw, but no…" he said this one aloud.

"Hmm a temper I see, and such a thirst to prove yourself, and so eager to obtain power, careful not to let it consume you, you know…." He said, drifting off again.

"Yes very brave, that would do well in Gryffindor, but no, only when it benefits you, that fit well into Slytherin….."

"And yes, so ambitious and determined."

He paused for a moment, seeming to think.

"Gryffindor might fit you well…."

I clenched my jaw at the thought of going in the house that I was told badly about.

"Now, now, you could exceed well in Gryffindor , no doubt about that…."

I held my breath, my heart beat pounding in my ears.

"But we all know where you truly belong, the house that's blood runs through your very veins, and that would be….Slytherin!"

I let out the breath I was holding inland shook off the dizziness from doing so.

The Slytherin table erupted into cheers as I approached.

Pansy, Draco, and Millicent signaled me over.

I held my head high and stalked over to the table, taking a spot between pansy and Millicent and across from Draco and his two friends.

"Looks like you're actually worth talking to riddle." Draco stated.

"Yeah, ditto malfoy." I stated in crisp tone and a straight face.

He frowned at me until I gave him a small smile, signaling that I was kidding around.

Thankfully he returned it.

A few sparks flew in the air, grabbing everyone's attention.

"Now that we've all been sorted, I would like to welcome the new students to Hogwarts and the old students back." Dumbledore was standing at a podium at the front of the hall.

"Now before we begin, I would like to remind you all that the forbidden forest is off limits." He stated, looking specifically at some students in Gryffindor.

I placed my hand on my head in boredom and played with the ends of my hair, completely zoned out from what he was saying.

All of a sudden the whole school erupted into cheers and talking.

I looked around in confusion.

Darn, what did I miss?

"What did I miss?" I asked, nudging Millicent next to me.

"The school is hosting a tri-wizard tournament!" she said excitedly.

I focused my attention on Dumbledore, figuring that this was probably important.

"Now for those of you who do not know, the tri-wizard tournament brings together three schools for a series of magical contests. From each school a single student is selected to compete. Now let me am clear, if chosen, you stand alone." He said, putting emphasis on the last two words.

"And trust me when I say, that these contests are not for the faint hearted, but more about that later. For now, please help me welcome, the girls of beaux batons academy and there headmaster Madame Maxime!"

The front doors burst open with about 40 girls or so wearing some type of sky blue uniform.

They walked in with grace, showing how elegant they were.

They took about six or so steps and stopped doing a graceful hand wave.

I rolled my eyes at the boys mouth's hanging agape from these ladies.

There walk picked up into a run halfway down the hall.

I tried to continue to watch there feminine performance but the sight alone of the headmistress swayed my attention away.

The women were something of a one man freak show.

Just her height alone made her unique in the crowd, and that's not counting the odd patterned outfit that she wore.

As she walked down the aisles, she looked down upon us with no trouble.

She finished her walk behind her students and stopped in front of Dumbledore, was he politely kissed her hand.

"And now our friends from the north please greet the proud sons of durmstrang!"

Dumbledore's voice rose above all the clapping and excitement.

"And there headmaster Igor karkaroff!"

The sound of ancient wood slamming against the walls made my head snap to the great hall entrance.

There walk was that of the opposite of the beaux batons academy.

It was strong and powerful, the way every stride was matched with a beat on the ground with their canes.

They twirled the canes once like batons and slammed them to the ground once more.

I noticed that there serious, hard stoned face's never changed as there dance picked up.

They began to run down the hall, picked up the adrenalin and pace.

Many 'awes' came from the crowd as they ran to the end of the hall, one of the students also doing a back flip.

I stood up along with many other members of my house to get a good view.

"It's him, its Viktor Krum!" one of the boys beside me whispered in awe.

At the back of the hall, the so called 'Viktor krum', came walking in with the headmaster, who was wearing an off white jacket and a fur hat.

Flames ripped out at the end of a stick some student blew, the shape of a bird twirling around him in a heap of fire and finally burning out.

I had to say that I enjoyed the durmstrang's performance more; the way they walked and entered held so much more influence and power that the beaux batons did.

The two headmasters gave a friendly hug of recognition.

"Now without further ado, let the feast begin!"

Dumbledore's clap of hands echoed throughout the hall, beginning the feast.

I watched in complete amazement as the once dull table was filled with hundreds of different bowls and dishes.

I blinked a few times, by brain not believing my eyes.

I took in a deep breathtaking in the delicious smell of roasted turkey and potatoes.

I held my composure together on the outside, making myself seem indifferent to the food layer out in front of me.

But on the inside, each flavor and food was awaking a new sense in me.

The orphanage was lucky if they could even get us enough turkey on thanksgiving, let alone for a dinner meal.

"You alive riddle, for a second you were so stiff there I was contemplating if you were breathing." Draco's cocky voice flittered through my ears, and shocks me out of my revere.

I looked over at his cocky grin half a slack on his face, thinking he was so funny.

I felt my anger cloud out my reasoning, making my more belligerent side show itself.

"Least I'm not shoveling food in my mouth like a barbarian _malfoy_, what, did your parents not slid enough food through the bars on your cage?"

I spoke out in a smooth, even tone, but was not at all without anger.

I felt my face become stone hard, like something chiseled out of a block of marble.

It was my signature face I put on when I was angry, sally scaring my victim.

A couple of slytherins sitting around us chuckling at my smooth remark.

Draco scowled and just looked down, then continuing his conversation with some of the Slytherin boys about quid ditch.

Satisfied, I began to fill my plate with turkey, corn, and a hard roll.

A couple seats down, a group of boys starting laughing loudly and brutally at a hufflepuff that spilled there plate of food into their lap.

I rolled my eyes as I took another bite of turkey.

As I looked over, I caught a better look at some of my fellow male classmates.

There was one in particular that I was subtly glancing at.

"That's Terence higgs, handsome one isn't he?"

I nodded my head and shrugged my shoulders in agreement.

"Oh, that's his name." I looked at his cashew colored hair that was gelled up in the front, and his slightly tan skin.

"Yeah, hes a sixth year though, he was seeker in my first year, but Draco took his place."

I just nodded and pretended to be interested in pansy and Daphne's gossip filled conversation, not liking how we were carelessly discussing someone who was just a few feet away.

"So do you like him or something?" Millicent tried whispering it, but failed miserably.

I rolled my eyes and raised and eye brow dramatically.

"I-"

"You like hags?!" pansy shrieked loudly and rather obnoxiously.

Her voice echoed rather loudly and traveled almost all the way to the great hall doors.

"Oh my god, you like him!" she said and pointed a pudgy finger at me.

Higgs, hearing his name quite clearly looked down in our direction, along with a majority of the boys he was talking too.

"For the love of god I don't even know him!" I hissed low enough so only pansy could hear.

I mean really, I guess I would consider him cute, or well, hot, but I didn't even know the kid!

I had never really been interested in dating, but that not to say that I wouldn't do it, it just was always something I put, and how you call it, on the back burner.

"youlikehim,youlikehim,youlikehim!" she said, her face turning into a large grin from obtaining a new piece of gossip.

Higg's eyes meet mine, now fully aware of pansy's little lie was about me.

I gave him a nod and half smile, not all too enthusiastic about being embarrassed.

A few of his friends began to whistle and nod their heads my way, thinking they were funny.

I watched as they patted him on the back, saying things like 'nice choice 'and'she's a good one' to him.

His eyes traveled up and down the visible part of my body for a moment, before giving a friendly smile in return.

I placed my left hand on my forehead and sat there, not able to look at him, while stabbing my fork violently into a piece of chicken on my plate, trying to relieve some of my anger.

"Your attention please!"

The great hall quickly died down and waited for Dumbledore to continue.

"I'd like to say a few words."

He seemed to pause for dramatic effect, and place his right hand on the golden structure at the front of the great hall.

"Eternal glory that is what awaits the champion of the tri-wizard tournament, but to do this that student must survive three fateful tasks, three extremely dangerous tasks. So the ministry feels that it seems fit to impose a new rule. To explain all this, he has the head of the international magical corporation, Mr. Bartemous crouch-"

He was interrupted by a large crack of thunder echoing through the hall.

Many of the students began to gasp and shout as the sky above turned into a raging thunder storm.

He all watched, as a man, if you could call him that shot a spell into the air, ending the interruption.

"That's him, mad-eye-moody." One of the students nearby whispered.

"The aurora?'

"Yeah, they say he's almost completely loopy from his stay in Azkaban."

My mouth opened slightly agape from listening the conversation being held nearby.

The man walked out through the back of the great hall, his walk having a limp.

I could easily believe that the man I saw before me was mad.

With his fake eye and ragged hair, it wasn't hard to believe.

He walked up to Dumbledore and shook his hand like an old friend.

I watched, surveying him carefully as he took a swig of some drink out a canister, it looked like a liquor bottle, but it was highly doubtful that he was drinking alcohol.

I made sure to make a mental note about that and come back to the subject later.

He walked over to the side of the great hall, out of direct vision as crouch sr. came up to the front of the great hall.

"After due consideration, the ministry has concluded that for their own safety, no student under the age of 17 may be able to put forth there name in the tri-wizard tournament."

I could hardly hear what he spoke after that from the loud shouts and complaints of the students.

I was one of them complaining.

I was fully ready to put my name into the tournament, having eternal glory was hard to pass up, and with me as an avid power hungry person, the tri-wizard tournament was something like a stepping stone to get my name around at a young age.

"SILENCE!" Dumbledore's voice rang throughout the hall, quickly stopping all the noise.

The metal tower that stood about 7 feet high began to disintegrate as Dumbledore moved his wand down.

I cocked my head to the side, looking at the plain and rather large goblet.

It didn't look too special, but I knew there had to be something he has yet to show us about it.

It began to emit a beautiful delicate blue flame from the top.

I watched, half mesmerized by it, I always had an interest in flames, and these were by far the most beautiful flames that I had yet to see.

"The goblet of fire. Anyone wishing to submit themselves to the tournament must neatly write their name upon a piece of parchment and throw it in the flame before this hour on

Thursday night. Do not do so lightly, if chosen, theres no turning back."

"As from this moment, the tri-wizard tournament has begun."


End file.
